A series of fortunate events
by noeru K
Summary: Just ordinary Ouran daily life with investigation of their complex relationships. Includes nekozawa senpai and some black magic A lot of INTERESTING pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is Craziwidder my first Ouran Gakuen fic so Read and REVIEW! Man I love those things….so thank you!**

A tall blonde boy made a sweeping motion with his hand. "IN two days, the most significant day in Ouran High School Host Club Calendar will come to event!" he said loudly.

"Tama-chan sure knows the club schedule well doesn't he?" little Haninozuka (Hani) bounded over to Tamaki and put his arms around him, clinging like a little monkey. Tamaki grinned sheepishly as Hani started to chortle and climb all the way up to his shoulders. He quickly looked at Kyouya.

A redhead snorted, "Heh I knew it, Kyouya-senpai probably reminded him after all…I mean our lord never remembers anything important does he Kaoru?"

The other identical twin blushed; "You seem to know much about our king Hikaru…" he immediately looked away. Hikaru rushed to his side without wasting a single moment and cupped his brother's head in his hands, "Of course, I know more about _you _Kaoru…"

"Hikaru…"

Haruhi couldn't help yawning, "The club's not even open yet, can you guys give it a break?" she asked flatly.

"It's their customary morning warm-up," Kyouya commented, for once without a notebook and pen in hand. He gave a tight-lipped grin, "So they could be in their top condition when the club opens,"

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at Kyouya intently, "Who said this was a warm-up?" they asked flatly.

Haruhi blinked, "Eh…? you…you…huh?"

Hikaru sighed and dismissed the question, "If you don't know it doesn't matter…" but Kyouya was already scribbling quickly on a piece of paper, his face cool and a little smug, "I see…" he said, sounding amused.

Tamaki coughed – he wasn't used to being ignored, "Is anybody going to ask me what the significant event is?" he asked indignantly.

Mori detached Hani from Tamaki and gave an uncommitted little nod but that was all the prompting the king needed.

"I knew it! WELL! Two days from now it IS…" he paused for suspense.

"Valentines day isn't it?" Hani said innocently. Tamaki deflated almost immediately, "Hani-senpai!" he whinged, exasperated "That was my line!"

Hikaru grinned, "Valentines Day huh?" he pondered, talking over Tamaki's self-defensive mumblings.

"Well dono, I can see why you're interested. Valentines day is when the host bu can give the most fortune to women, eh?"

Tamaki pointed a finger dramatically at the twins, "That is CORRECT! WE AS THE OURAN GAKUEN HOST CLUB, WE MUST MAKE THIS VALENTINES AS MEMORABLE AS WE CAN!"

He did a magnificent 180 degree turn and spun on his heels. His finger now pointed at Kyouya, "Mom! What do we have planned?"

Kyouya had his arms folded across his chest, his glasses reflecting the light so that nobody could actually see his eyes. "The host club is going to volunteer to be the school 'love letter' posting office today. Generally Ouran High School often has a special 'something' planned on Valentines day and today we go in and out of classes, receiving love letters from male students and delivering them to the female student indicated on the envelope by name. Or vice versa. Although male-to-male delivery service or female-to-female is also available, the customers will have to pay around a thousand yen for that in particular. To people whom also did not have time to put their letter in an appropriate envelope or have untidy handwriting, we offer to rewrite them impeccably and I have already printed out a few envelopes of the highest quality ready. Although those are for extra charge as well…"

"Sou…it is a golden opportunity to bring fortune to our love-deprived peers!" Tamaki interrupted, "And for once, we will be volunteering our service to the _school system _therefore we have permission to miss out on class today!" he flashed a winning smile at everyone, "I knew you'd all appreciate that…"

"…we'll also be able to fund ourselves with the charges we put for the extra offers…basically it's a _Ii_ opportunity – end of report," Kyouya lifted his head a fraction, "Any questions?"

A short, brown-haired girl in a male student's uniform had her mouth wide open and her eyes sparkling in horror, "Miss out on class! But today's lessons can have a great deal of impact on my end of the semester report!"

"_School service, school service!_" Tamaki corrected, his violet eyes flashing, "and do not fear Haruhi…kora,"

He pulled out a uniform of red and white with golden buttons and a cap - both emblazed with an icon of a heart-stamped envelope with wings. "Who could resist such a _kawaii _uniform to add to the general _effect_?"

Hani squealed in delight, "Ahh! I want one of those!"

Tamaki grinned, "I knew you would warm to it senpai, here…" he gave him a smaller set and gave the rest out to the members of the Ouran host club.

"I can't believe you took the time to make this dono," Kaoru said quietly, examining the uniform.

"Do not fear Kaoru, your mother volunteered to make the uniforms for us!"

Hikaru frowned, "All this was so planned out, you could have told us earlier m'lord."

"All the planning was done by Kyouya months beforehand…he did mention it would be better to tell you guys _on_ the day!" Tamaki explained.

Haruhi sweatdropped, "In other words, you didn't want us to back off from the plan or complain…ne, Kyouya-senpai?"

Kyouya shrugged, "It would help if everyone cooperated. For the good of the club's funds."

Mori-senpai gave a thoughtful nod, "I understand,"

Kyouya gave him a tight-lipped smile, "You _do _set an example Mori-senpai."

Kaoru looked rather pleased, "Although these uniforms _are_ rather cute…I suppose we can do this for today,"

Hikaru looked at Kaoru with a hurt expression, "Are you saying the uniforms look cuter than me Kaoru?"

Kaoru appeared very shocked, "Oh Hikaru…how could I compare anything to you?"

Haruhi frowned, "Ah please, let's just _focus_ on what we have to do for today."

The twins gave Haruhi an indifferent gaze, "You should be used to it by now Haruhi,"

Haruhi sighed, "Mother in Heaven…please help me,"

Tamaki cleared his throat, "As I was just saying…Kyouya makes the record of which letter goes to which class etc…he will be staying in the third music room – our base."

Haruhi looked startled, "Kyouya-senpai, do you know which class every student is in?"

Kyouya smiled, "Of course. The class rolls are all easily accessed from the school intranet."

Haruhi shifted uncomfortably, "Uh…right,"

Tamaki coughed to get their attention again, "Hani-senpai will deliver the letters with Mori-senpai," he handed each of them a large postman's bag.

"Hikaru and Kaoru can also do the delivering," he handed them a bag as well.

"Haruhi! You will collect the money if needed and rewrite the letters. I will put them into Kyouya's acquired envelopes and greet the love-deprived peers who walk into this music rooms in hopes of their love being delivered which they had no courage to do face-to-face!"

Kyouya took out a stack of cards as well. Neatly printed were some love poems, "These are for people who are not great with words. They just purchase a card and write whom they want it to be delivered to."

"Kyou-chan wrote them?" Hani-senpai asked curiously.

Tamaki roared in laughter, "Of course not Hani-senpai! I wrote them, all a hundred and twenty eight of them! Kyouya did the publishing."

Mori-senpai indicated to a suitcase near Kyouya, "And those?"

Kyouya flashed his glasses, "ahhh…well,"

He opened the suitcase and inside, neatly in rows and rows was little merchandise all having to do with Valentines day. There were bears with 'I love you' on their hearts, pink roses…red roses…a key ring with a pendant in the shape of a broken heart…pens that flashed 'love' all over in red…rubbers shaped in kisses…a crystal sculpted into a rose, pieces of glass with romantic shapes shaped into them with laser…the things crammed (that was a wrong word, Kyouya never 'crammed' anything into his suitcase) in there were unbelievable!

Kyouya starting lining them up on the table of the third music room, "there, an extra gift to accompany the letter. Of course the appropriate price is labelled on the sticker on the bottom."

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched, "I guess it _is _a big event then."

Tamaki who had been drooling over the little bear with huge brown eyes holding the 'I love you' came back to his senses to reply to Haruhi's comment, "Of course! What is a Host club without honouring the most special day in the history of romance…of love! WE exist to be loved and spread the LOVE!"

Just then, the door to the third _unused_ music room swung open. In the entrance stood a nervous looking freshman holding a piece of paper. He had mouse-coloured hair and flat grey eyes, "Ummm…this is the Host Club for today's love letter posting right?" he asked tentatively.

"Hai! Welcome," Tamaki immediately swept to his side and gracefully shoved him towards Kyouya.

Kyouya already have pulled out his laptop and was typing furiously. He shifted his glasses up the bridge of his nose again.

"Your name?"

"Saichi Ryou freshman class B."

"Ahhh…here you are," Kyouya did some clicking around, "Who do you want your letter delivered,"

"To Ayumi Shuro. She's in class A."

Kyouya gave him a smile, "Ahhh…I see, would you like your letter rewritten in the best third-year senior handwriting?" he gestured to Tamaki who gave him his most reassuring smile.

The boy seemed to think a little bit before saying, "No…I'd rather not, I think it's okay…it's a bit private."

"I see, do you want an envelope for your letter?"

The boy looked at the envelopes with hearts covering it and plastic wings sticking out its sides.

"yes, they look nice."

"1000 yen," Kyouya stated.

The boy dug around in his pockets and pulled out the note and gave the piece of paper to Tamaki who placed it in the envelope and wrote Ayumi's name on the front.

"Anything else?"

The boy's eyes turned in temptation to the merchandise lining the table. "Actually…can I have a pink rose?"

"Certainly, 800 yen."

Kyouya put the money in a safety box as Tamaki put the envelope into Hikaru's bag.

Haruhi attached a pink rose to the envelope before Kyouya pondered a little and gave the boy back his 800-yen.

"Our first customer," he explained as the boy looked startled. The boy gave him a grateful smile and said his farewell before leaving the room.

As he passed through the door, they saw a line of students ranging from freshmen to seniors waiting impatiently outside.

Haruhi sweatdropped as Kyouya smiled, "Business has started."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, from here – I have made this story slightly angsty. In the Ouran eps, it seems that Kaoru is willing to let go of Hikaru, but from my point of view, it would still be painful. So, little incest thing -----you can presume but it really isn't…it's brotherly love and yes…if you don't like these kind of things, don't read and become offended! **

**Right…so, yes…some other random branch topics is this fanfiction that's why the title itself is 'series of fortunate events'…ummm, I don't know about the fortunate part but whatever…a bit of OOCness? But I always imagined Kaoru as the girly one and Hikaru as the more manly? read and review please, I like them! And don't sue if I'm horrible…**

**Confessions Part 1:**

He didn't want it to turn into a yucky pumpkin. He wished the magic to continue forever…

Kaoru panted slightly as he exited from sophomore class B, he had his 'post office' jacket off and he had lost his hat ages ago. The job was way too tiring, how did he know so many people were in love? Hikaru had somehow abandoned his job ages ago, muttering something like 'stupid Tama using us'…

It really wasn't like Hikaru to slack off when Kaoru was concerned but this time, something really seemed to have distracted Hikaru. Kaoru realised the moment Hikaru had looked at him with a look that was meant to be indifferent, "Pfft, this is boring and I used up too much energy, Kaoru…I'm going to take a break, I'll meet you after lunch!" and he had walked off quickly, just like that.

Kaoru's understanding of his twin was almost...telepathic? So Kaoru realised that Hikaru wanted to be alone, for some reason and he really wanted to find out. Kaoru sighed, he had finished his rounds and Kyouya was in a good mood, something to do with the profit made. If the 'shadow king' had given his consent, it meant it was okay to take a break. Kaoru took off the big postman bag and handed it over to Kyouya before taking off to look for Hikaru.

The cafetaria? There was a slight intuition in his brain, no…Hikaru wasn't hungry. Wait…he could feel Hikaru's strange presence, somewhere…on his left. It was stronger than usual…more intense. Hikaru seemed really involved with what he was doing at the moment.

Kaoru ran towards his left and blundered into an empty classroom. Sitting at one of the desks, Hikaru had his head bent, his brow furrowed in utmost concentration and a slight frown was playing across his face.

He gave a tiny sound of dissatisfaction before he grabbed an eraser and scrubbed out something furiously. He blew the rubber shavings off the paper but then stared out the window, his shiny hazel green eyes wandering out in the scenery beyond to attract any kind of inspiration. Kaoru, for once in his life felt like he was invading in Hikaru's privacy but felt indignant at Hikaru's secretive behaviour.

He entered the room and quietly snuck up from behind Hikaru and peered over his shoulder, he quickly scanned the first line of what Hikaru was writing, he just glimpsed a 'Haruhi,' before Hikaru turned around and in one sleek moment, hid the paper under his arm. "Kaoru!" he said, his tone even. "What are you doing?"

"Same question to you,"

"Hey, I asked first,"

"Looking for you,"

"Oh," Hikaru shifted his feet uneasily

"How about you?"

"nothing,"

"Don't lie," Kaoru reprimanded almost immediately. Then a brilliant idea popped into his head, "Hey…Hikaru! You're sitting on something!"

To a normal person, it wouldn't have had much impact on them but Hikaru, knowing Kaoru, thought that it was a trick he had played on him and leapt to his feet, expecting a fart cushion or something beneath his bottom but Kaoru wasn't aiming for that. As Hikaru jumped, his arm shifted free from protecting the piece of paper.

Kaoru snatched the piece of paper up and stuck his tongue out childishly at Hikaru, "Haha…got it,"

Hikaru turned an amazing shade of red, his eyes downcast and refusing to meet Kaoru's.

Kaoru, seeing Hikaru's discomfort, read the letter quietly to himself:

_Haruhi,_

_I know it's Valentines Day and so I am writing a letter to you. Just saying that you are someone who really means a lot to me (don't make such a big deal out that line). Have a happy valentine!_

_Hikaru_

As Kaoru finished reading, he felt something sink in the pit of his stomach. He had somehow dreaded this and predicted this at the same time. Hikaru was showing signs of moving on, taking a step. Somehow, their world was shrinking and Kaoru was being launched mercilessly in reality. Hikaru…may be in love and…he seemed to want to _privately _be in love…._someone who really means a lot to me…_

Kaoru felt his face harden, he wordlessly handed it back to Hikaru who had been anxiously waiting for his reaction. He turned around to leave.

"Wait! SO…how is it?" Hikaru asked, his tone a little nervous.

"It's cool," Kaoru replied but he realised he sounded too forced and strained. He tried to ignore the painful aching, throbbing feeling in his chest. He wanted some air,

"I guess, Haruhi would really appreciate that,"

Unable to stand being near Hikaru, who could see him be upset, Kaoru fled, with his twin, gazing after him in shock.

------------------

"Ahhh, Hikaru! Finally! It's been fifteen minutes after break. Where were you…slacking off like that! Kaoru had to do your share of the work as well!" Tamaki started his rantings as he swept his lemony blonde hair from his violet eyes.

Hikaru tried hard not to show the dejected slump in his shoulders. "It was boring…sorry m'lord, but I need to be _engaged _into something to really try,"

Tamaki snorted, "You might as well be glad that the session is now over since I would have asked you to carry on all the deliveries all by yourself as punishment…even Kaoru's…which, I've just realised **isn't here!**"

He spun around to face Kyouya, who was slowly counting the money, his face fixed in a smile so eerie and rare that it was almost entrancing. He looked so serene and peaceful, counting the wealth…his eyes were shiny with success. "Kyouya!" Tamaki whined, "have you seen Kaoru?"

"Kaoru? Hmmm…" Kyouya adjusted his glasses, "He went looking for Hikaru…"

Tamaki turned to Hikaru again, "Where is he?"

Hikaru, suddenly remembered their encounter…he _knew _Kaoru was upset, upset about something he had done. If he was, then he was sorry…it was totally unintentional…although he _didn't _know what he had done to upset him. "He…left," he replied distantly.

Tamaki seemed to be in deep thought before he clapped his hands, "No worries! We should be congratulating each other on our success to spread the love today! What a success! What grandeur, the school will be talking about this for months to come!"

"Tama-chan, can I have a tea party now with my Usa-chan?" Hani asked, his face exuberant after his last round. He was sitting on Mori's shoulders, who – by the looks of things – had carried Hani around all day and was exhausted. "Sure honey senpai! Do whatever you may!" Tamaki replied brightly, "We will actually _all _celebrate. This is truly, an outstanding achievement by the Host Club!"

Hikaru, who had taken a seat, sat bolt upright, "How about Kaoru?"

"He'll join us if he feels the need," Haruhi, who had been quietly examining the remaining valentines merchandise replied nonchalantly. Hikaru gazed at Haruhi, feeling a warm blush creep up to his face. She looked so cool and reliable with her large, dark brown to black eyes and soft tousled locks of the same rich brown.

He shook his head. First things first, he had to apologise to Kaoru…for _whatever _that had upset him. He went up to the table Haruhi was sitting at and dropped the piece of paper he had been working on for a long time. She looked up at him imploringly but Hikaru ignored her as he swept out of the third _unused _music room. He was going to find Kaoru…he could sense Kaoru was upset…and he had always been there for Kaoru and was not going to stop just now…

-----------

Hikaru wandered along the large corridors of Ouran High School and gave up trying to look for Kaoru. Instead, he sat on the large windowsill and hugged his knees to his chest. He was feeling rather alone and sad now…a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. It was partly to do with the fact that Kaoru was missing and that he might have had a large part on his absence but it was also because he could feel Kaoru's misery.

Kaoru was right now feeling heart-wrenching agony of losing something. He could feel his confusion, he could feel him being lost and alone…almost abandoned? He could feel Kaoru, trying hard to overcome it, almost fighting a battle with himself. As Hikaru felt everything Kaoru did, it was painful to feel but not able to help Kaoru…he wanted to find him and help him!

Hikaru leapt back onto his feet, the last thought had given him a spurt of courage. He would find Kaoru and make him feel better. He started to turn the corner at the end of the corridor when someone bumped into him.

"Oof! Watch where you're…" he faltered as he saw Kaoru, gazing at him with large, doleful eyes so much like his. "Kaoru…"

There was silence as Kaoru seemed to regain himself. He plastered on a bright beaming face, "Hikaru! Uhh…I was looking for you."

"Oh," Hikaru was taken aback by the abrupt change of attitude. "Ummm Kaoru, I'm sorry I slacked off from work. I know how annoying it is to do my work as well, umm…well sorry," Hikaru had thought about it and for once, foolish Tamaki's ranting seemed to have made sense. Kaoru must have been upset because he had slacked off with the whole post-office thing but…Kaoru wasn't the type to sulk or undergo so many sad emotions (that Hikaru had felt a moment before) because of something as trivial as that.

Kaoru seemed lost, before his face turned into a wide grin again, "Ohhh…no, it's okay. I covered a lot for you before Hikaru…remember?"

Hikaru was just about to say 'yes' he did remember when Kaoru seemed to be shocked he had just said that, "I mean…we mustn't look in the past right…we shouldn't remember," he gave a dry laugh, "we should look in the future…so what _is _happening right now?"

The sequence of things that Kaoru said didn't make sense but Hikaru tried to contemplate, "ummm…yeah, Tamaki's holding a party in the music room. Come on,"

Kaoru stared at him blankly, "Ahhh…how did Haruhi react to your letter?"

Hikaru felt his face grow hot again, "Well, I don't know. We have to go back to find out, you know."

"Was that a confession?" for the first time Hikaru had bumped into Kaoru, Kaoru seemed sincere.

"Uhh…yeah," Hikaru scuffed the floor with his shoe but looked up at Kaoru brightly, "But Haruhi wouldn't know, she'd think it's a friendly letter ya'know?"

Kaoru was speechless as Hikaru shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, "Well…although I don't want her to think of it as a confession, I do. But, I guess the letter was too vague…for her to take it seriously. But that's good…right? Because, even though she wouldn't think it as a confession, she would still know that I kinda care for her…"

"You're contradicting yourself," Kaoru said quietly,

Hikaru smiled, "It's who we are," he reminded gently. Kaoru wanted to hug Hikaru on the spot but stopped himself, "Haruhi is…lucky,"

Hikaru grinned, "Ehh? You're sounding too sincere for my liking Kaoru,"

Kaoru felt like he ought to say something more but he couldn't. He didn't want to was the real truth. He didn't want to speak about Haruhi, if he was vague about things then it wouldn't hurt as much to notice. He would just stand in the background, letting go of Hikaru. He was willing, Hikaru deserved to be happy…but…Kaoru frowned at himself and his selfishness…

"You okay?" Hikaru asked

"Never been better," Kaoru said cheerfully. Hikaru eyed him suspiciously, "Right…well, come on…"

They walked side-by-side to the music room where already there were cakes and sweets with coffee and drinks littered all across the tables. Kyouya was reading a book as he took tiny bites. Tamaki was in an animated conversation with Mori senpai and Honey was devouring three large cakes at a time. Hikaru glanced at Haruhi who held his stare.

Tentatively, he walked over to her and sat down next to her. Fortunately for him, she spoke first.

"Ahhh…Hikaru, thanks for the letter."

Kaoru was within earshot but he tried to block out the words as he grabbed for a pastry.

"Hmm, no problem," Hikaru replied airily.

"I…uh, do I have to write one back?" she asked, a little puzzled.

Hikaru's face lit up into a dazzling smile, she was so cute like that. Kaoru nearly broke the teacup he was holding.

"Well, not really," Hikaru seemed to reply.

"Oh," Haruhi paused, "Anyways, happy valentine to you too,"

"yeah, thanks."

And that was how it ended. Kaoru was half-glad that Haruhi was too naïve as to not realise Hikaru's true intention behind that letter, or maybe Hikaru wasn't aware himself. Although, he had expected this reaction, later, when he was alone with Kaoru seemed to be slightly disappointed. "Maybe, she'll never know it was a confession," he said quietly to Kaoru, back at the Hitaiichin estate.

Kaoru tried to suppress the urge to say that it would be better if she never knew it was a confession. He put on his pyjama top and sat on the bed, "Don't worry, she'll get you pretty soon…"

Hikaru fluffed up his pillow, "Yeah…I suppose," he sounded slightly wilted. Kaoru's heart ached, "Well, Haruhi's naïve but she's really wise in some points. She might be quicker to realise than you think,"

The other twin was already in bed, he was facing the ceiling and his expression was of a gentle musing, "It's strange Kaoru. I never cared this much about someone other than you and that stupid old maid that stole from our safe."

"You're wrong," Kaoru gently reminded, "You care about stupid Tama too,"

Hikaru shrugged, "Yeah…but this is strange, it's…it's…I don't know, I care for her in a _different _way…maybe?"

Kaoru sighed, "Stop beating about the bush. You like her…love her?"

"Do I?"

"I'm asking you!"

Hikaru turned to look at Kaoru, "Maybe…but I don't know love, remember?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "You're just confused because you want to act like you don't care but you care,"

"Now _that _is contradictory,"

"I _know_,"

There was silence. "Hey, Kaoru. Are you really the more level-headed and nice one out of us?"

Kaoru pondered awhile, "I suppose so…I mean, I _think _more than you do and more generous in a way…why?"

Hikaru huffed, "Are you really?"

Kaoru chuckled, "Well, I don't know…Hikaru, we're different right, but we're alike. I suppose we both have a fun and mean streak and I'm more deep-thinking and you're more…passionate?"

"Passionate…" Hikaru echoed.

Kaoru slid himself under the bedcovers, "Father says that we should be different characters,"

Hikaru looked indignant, "We _are _and how does he have the right to say that?"

"He's our father?" Kaoru suggested mockingly.

Hikaru sighed, "Kaoru…if I died, what would you do?"

This was a very out-of-the-blue question and Kaoru was taken aback. "Uh…figuratively or literally?"

"Literally…"

"Ha…well, I'd probably die too," Kaoru replied lightly.

"Why?"

"Because…" he faltered, 'I can't live without you?' what a cliché line was that!

"Because…I'll be moping and moping is no good,"

"No need for you to die,"

"Yeah…well _whatever_,"

Hikaru's voice seemed really small, "No, _really_. Why would you die if I died Kaoru?"

Kaoru sighed, this was it then…the most cliché line in the whole world, "_because _Hikaru…I can't live without you,"

There was silence for a long while and Kaoru wondered if his brother had gone to sleep. However, there was a tiny whisper that reassured him that he wasn't, "thanks," Hikaru said softly.

Kaoru didn't remember anything else as he fell asleep

-------------------

The next day, Kaoru could remember Hikaru being more interactive with Haruhi. Usually he would join in on teasing her or toying with her but this time, he backed out. Hikaru seemed to like being in the limelight with Haruhi and his jokes grew less mean and more kind, sometimes even flirtive?

Haruhi didn't get the gesture but Tamaki certainly did and whenever Hikaru went a little overboard, he would send a furious purple-eyed look in his direction. Kaoru just watched, trying hard not to notice the time Hikaru spent with Haruhi even invading their time together at home when Hikaru was constantly on the phone with Tamaki to arrange special surprises and benefits for Haruhi.

Hikaru wasn't stupid, he also knew that Kaoru was getting, in turn, less interested in Haruhi and her commoner background the more Hikaru grew involved. He often tried to confront Kaoru but he would just give a weary smile and ask Hikaru to think of him as good brother. Hikaru thought Kaoru was turning strange but to Kaoru, Hikaru was growing strange. They talked less to each other, engrossed in their thoughts.

Whenever they met, Kaoru, always had an annoying but bright overly-cheerful manner in which he greeted Hikaru and avoided him as much as possible. Hikaru forgot Kaoru as he stopped interacting with him and tried to spend more time with Haruhi. Often, they would sell their brotherly love as hosts but whenever they did, Hikaru saw Kaoru close to tears and they certainly weren't eye drops. The female customers went crazy over his teary eyes of course but when Hikaru tried to ask Kaoru why he seemed to be so mild but leaky all the time, Kaoru had blinked and his tears were gone.

Soon, Hikaru couldn't stand it anymore. Haruhi wasn't even close to accepting his thoughts for her and he was starting to tire of her company. She was a very unique and special girl but in short - she was boring.

Hikaru would sit for hours, remembering the times Kaoru and he had had. The times of loneliness, fun, pranks, warmth…he missed it and Kaoru most of all. Hikaru would sometimes have the courage to knock on Kaoru's room but Kaoru, although polite would find a way to drive him out one way or another.

Hikaru grew more confused and alone, he didn't know what to think. He didn't know that he could miss Kaoru so much, he just wanted to talk. He couldn't stand it, as Kaoru tried to go to lunch, he confronted him and this time _properly_.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Kaoru was smiling, "I'm not,"

"Why are you always happy?"

Kaoru shrugged cheerfully, "I don't know,"

"Do you hate me?"

"No,"

"Are you having issues,"

"No,"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Kaoru's grin melted. As he heard the word girlfriend, his face grew paler than it already was, "No, no, no! I can let you go…I'm not…selfish," he faltered as his head slumped.

Hikaru was stunned, "What?"

Kaoru made choked noises in his throat before turning away from Hikaru and dodging people to get away from him.

Hikaru ran after him but soon lost him. He was now even more confused, what was that about?

Listless and discouraged, he wandered the school maze. The ones made up of rose hedges. The red roses were in bloom, he loved this place. When they first came to senior school, Hikaru remember Kaoru trying to get him lost in the maze. It was fun, chasing each other stupid in it.

Now he was alone and felt hollow. He felt like he lost half of himself, which he probably did. He wandered and wandered and after boring himself, exited the maze to come to the fountain. Sitting near the fountain was Kaoru, his eyes downcast, one finger in the water, absent-mindedly stirring it.

Hikaru never felt so relieved in his life, "Kaoru!"

Kaoru looked up, "Hikaru,"

He smiled tiredly. Hikaru sat next to him, "Kaoru, what's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"You can tell me,"

"It's okay Hikaru…it's okay,"

"It's not okay…you're never with me anymore…I miss you."

Kaoru didn't say anything, "You aren't…happy?"

"happy about what?"

"that I let you go,"

"Let me go for what?"

"Let you go…to take that step…with Haruhi,"

Hikaru opened his mouth to speak but stopped as Kaoru mumbled, "I'm not selfish…"

Then it all clicked. Kaoru had tried to overcome loneliness so that he could be with Haruhi! He had encouraged him and stayed in the background so that Hikaru could be happy with her but in truth, Kaoru had probably lost his best friend…brother…their world…all Kaoru ever had was their world and Hikaru had seemed to have crushed it.

"Kaoru…you…didn't…have…to,"

Kaoru shrugged, "I did,"

"But…our world is still there, just because I go sometimes doesn't mean it's not there,"

"But without you, it'll not be _our _world…it'll be _my _world." Kaoru gently reminded him.

Hikaru thought that made sense, "Kaoru…you don't have to worry about anything…you don't have to stand back and watch…you don't have to let me go,"

Kaoru nodded, "yeah I do…"

"No! Kaoru…no girl, no money, no whatever is going to break our world or make it change…no, I'll be there. I promise, I'll never leave you again,"

"Never say never Hikaru and don't make promises you can't keep,"

"No Kaoru…because…you need to know. You worth more to me than anything in the whole entire world…if you were to die, I would die with you."

Kaoru rested his head on his hands, "Don't Hikaru…our world can't last forever,"

Hikaru placed a hand gently on his shoulder, "Yes it can,"

"Our world shouldn't be a prison,"

"No…" Hikaru assured him, "but our refuge…it'll be the magic that would last forever,"

Then Hikaru hugged him and he never felt more whole in that minute, he had felt for the whole month. From there, Hikaru and Kaoru knew that to each other, there was nothing more precious to them…and that was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before you read, I have an announcement. Please go to my forums and see HPS Award (Harry Potter Slash Award). An award for slash fiction. Please check it out if you would like to be a part of it and also tell your friends.**

**Thanks  
**

**I have had all these short stories written out and it would be a waste not to post them…so here they are…this links to the one before and taking care of a suggestion proposed by a reviewer, here is Nekozawa…ENJOY**

**00000-**

It was one of those times, when Kyouya would arrive at Ouran Gakuen with a very unKyouya-like tiredness written all over his face. Large, black rings around his eyes and dark bags that made him look overly similar to that of a panda were similar traits when Ootori Kouya came to school, dead. Therefore when Tamaki Suoh, Kyouya's best friend saw Kyouya stride in with a visibly slack posture and unexpectedly scruffy hair, he was for once able to know that something was at ill with Kyouya and felt a compelling need to amend that, for Kyouya was never at ill with anything, nor was he so transparent.

"Kyouya" Tamaki trilled, flouncing around his friend in a warm gesture as Kyouya took a seat behind him in his usual place at the desk. "I have a new theme for the coming spring!"

Kyouya rubbed his pale hand tiredly over his equally pallid face, "What is it?" he asked, stifling a yawn. It was obvious to any innocent onlooker that he had absolutely no interest in the matter, and was asking only to counter Tamaki's constant whining if he had rejected flat-out. Also, perhaps, out of politeness? No, scratch that – Kyouya was only polite if he had something to gain and knowing the theme for the Ouran High School Host Club Spring Season this early in the morning was not going to benefit him in anyway. It was something he could find out later and he was bound to know. Nothing ran smoothly within the club without Ootori Kyouya's knowing.

Kyouya could just picture it now, Tamaki happily chatting away at him about it in break time, having overcome his sulking in a split-moment as he forgot about his rejection earlier. It was something he needn't bother with in the morning, but to reject Tamaki without dealing with Tamaki simpering about it took a great deal of manipulating and Kyouya didn't feel like he was up to his normal standards at the moment.

"Ouran's very own, FOREST CRITTERS!" Tamaki gushed, unaware of the multitude of thoughts running through Kyouya's distracted mind.

"Forest critters?" Kyouya looked a little interested now, his sharp features forming a frown.

"Imagine! An elegant deer, running through the forest amid flowers in bloom, sapling green turf…showing off its handsomeness…"

Kyouya did not comment and Tamaki felt the need to express his feelings a little more dramatically.

"IMAGINE! A magnificent fox slinking into the forest in the darkness of the spring's first pungent night!"

Kyouya coughed, "A deer…a fox…what are they?"

Tamaki had for-a-person-that's-really-smart-you-are-dumb look pasted across his fair face, "You and me of course," he stated simply.

Kyouya raised a hand absent-mindedly onto his forehead, as if to check for some temperature. Tamaki noticed this slight gesture of course, he knew his best friend was not so overly fond of his ideas and only agreed to carry it out in terms of profitable gain but Kyouya today was one very distracted Kyouya and a scruffy-looking one.

"You alright?" Tamaki asked off-handishly. If you touched Kyouya's pride somehow and unconsciously made Kyouya appear weak verbally or physically in any situation, you had to be prepared to face the slow, torturous revenge of Ootori Kyouya and Tamaki did not want to, thank you very much. Showing too much concern and sympathy generally were the big taboos, he was quick to learn.

"Fine," Kyouya replied with ease, he just shrugged, "I am guessing that you have a forest animal all planned out for each member of the club," he also tactfully diverted Tamaki's attention back to his own interest to avoid further confrontation.

If Tamaki noticed Kyouya changing the subject at the speed of light, he did not show it. He just beamed at Kyouya's question and was happy to answer it with relish, "Mori-senpai is a bear, Hunny-senpai is a bunny, Hikaru and Kaoru are wild cats, Haruhi is an adorable little puppy and I am a deer." He ticked each one off his fingers as he said them out loud.

"…I already mentioned you were a fox, didn't I?" he added as an afterthought.

Kyouya looked a little impressed, "That was an accurate selection of animals for each of us," he admitted.

The bell seemed to have rung and other students were starting to file into the classrooms.

"Tamaki," Kyouya asked abruptly.

"Hai?"

"I don't feel too well today, so I'm not going to club activities this afternoon…"

Tamaki's large purple eyes widened in horror, "B-but…!" he stammered, "Today is the start of the season…the _SPRING_season…! I've already made your costume for you to wear today!"

Kyouya's eyes narrowed slightly, "What's on today again?"

"A Banquet!" Tamaki almost pleaded, "In a clearing of a forest...on one of my family property! Kyouya…you _have_to come! Just for one hour?"

"Tamaki…"

"One hour?" Tamaki's gold-flecked eyes could not get any bigger.

Kyouya sighed, why couldn't he reject Tamaki? He was telling the truth when he said he wasn't feeling well dammit!

The other students were starting to stare at the pair awkwardly as they took their respective seats.

Suddenly, from the doorway, there came a dark aura and a low chuckling. Tamaki had very sensitive hearing, therefore was the first to spin around and look at the hooded figure at the entrance of the classroom.

Kyouya also glanced at the figure distractedly.

"Nekozawa-senpai?" Tamaki asked hesitantly.

The figure approached slowly, a cat-like puppet called Beelzeneff on its right hand was making strange gestures.

Kyouya tried hard not to look so long-suffering.

"I have happened to overhear your complaints," Nekozawa-senpai muttered mysteriously. "And just happened to have a cure."

From the depths of his sooty black robes, he drew out a tiny vial full of bubbly green liquid. Kyouya recoiled at the sight but Tamaki was jumping with joy, "A cure! It works?" he asked enthusiastically.

The senpai looked positively gleeful, "A newly concocted potion this morning that cures headaches very accurately. I had consulted the star-charts and know this one would deal with any pains the consuming person suffers."

He grinned deviously at Kyouya, "I willingly offer it to you," he reached for Kyouya's limp hand and dropped the glass vial, using Beelzeneff.

"Thanks," Kyouya said deadened, "But I must insist, it's nothing a little sleep won't put right."

"But you are a busy person!" Tamaki protested, "You need to be able to come to our opening of the spring season!" he begged. "Kyouya…it will get rid of your headache…"

"This?" Kyouya glared at the vial suspisciously, "What did you put in it?"

"Old family recipe," the dark senpai countered secretly.

"I come from a family highly educated in the area of medical attention…I think I can - "

But Tamaki had already uncorked the vial and was sniffing its contents happily, "It smells like cinnamon," he added chirpily, "Kyouya please? For the good of the club…"

There were those purple eyes again. Surely something smelling of cinnamon could not be that bad? Drained to the point where he could fall down dead, Kyouya snatched the vial and downed its contents hastily.

"Well?" Tamaki prompted, bright-eyed, "How do you feel?"

"I feel…alright," Kyouya replied emotionlessly.

"No headache?"

"No headache,"

"Yay!" Tamaki bounced up and down in glee. "So you _are_coming to the banquet, no?"

"Yes…" Kyouya replied through gritted teeth.

"Yay!" Tamaki bounced up and down in glee…again.

Nekozawa-senpai eyed Kyouya with a very knowing and smug look that disturbed him a little. After ingesting the green liquid, his head was feeling slightly light-headed…and empty? Was that normal?

The headache was gone, but he was still fatigued and worse, he felt suddenly panicked. If that was poison…no, no symptoms of poisoning. Kyouya quickly examined himself…but what if it damaged his brain or stunted him in any way? He needed his IQ dammit! Did the atrocious green stuff harm him at all? He didn't know…Kyouya had to go home and check…

"Kyouya? You look a little pale,"

I might have just made the worst mistake of my life; you moron, doesn't that merit a little pallor?…was what Kyouya was so tempted to say. He was so stupid…he had committed it in an act of impulse and pressure…damn, he cursed himself once more. He wasn't up to scratch with his reflexes at the moment and he really couldn't have dealt with the pressure the senpai and his best friend had been piling up on him! But, it could be life threatening and the heir of the Ootori Company had taken something that, even worse, would have potential to harm at least his brain and his IQ. This conclusion drawn as his head was feeling very giddy at the moment. There was no pain but also the lack of usual quick witty responses, his brain would send him when he would fall into his reverie!

How did the sensible, controlled, Ootori Kyouya drink something that had no specified ingredients, method of concoction and something that Nekozawa and Tamaki promoted? Okay…Kyouya was losing his sanity…that was it, panic was not good for you when you were ill…coming to school was a mistake. Being transparent was a mistake…he needed to go home.

Kyouya whirled around and grabbed his bag before turning on his heels.

"Kyouya! Kyouya!" Tamaki called out in surprise.

For the first time, Kyouya didn't turn back.

-----------

Let me know per usual – lots of love…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kyouya woke up around midday, him waking up so late in the mornings were usually attributed to his low blood pressure but Kyouya was feeling more groggy than usual. The night before he had collapsed on his crisp bed and had slept throughout the whole afternoon. His hair in disarray, Kyouya, pulled the bed cover up to his chest whilst he propped himself up in a sitting position but froze. His hands had brushed against his chest whilst he had made that action and had touched something that were definitely not supposed to be there and had not been there for all the years he had been alive.

Kyouya was usually very calm but he dropped the sheet immediately as he stared down in shock. The front of his nightshirt was raised, rounded and full. Kyouya's mind was thrown into utter turmoil but after slow deep breaths Kyouya gathered his wits together before he went in to confirm. Bringing up his hands, he was able to feel the extra weight on his chest, his hands were able to cup perfectly round, soft breasts. Kyouya dropped his hands as if it had been burnt. He didn't care that his body was feeling stiff and uncooperative; he leapt out of bed and stared at himself in a full-length mirror and his heart almost stopped.

His hair was the same length, he was the same height, and his facial features also seemed to have remained the same, _as one would expect_, Kyouya thought derisively as he grimaced at what he saw. Kyouya had always heard from others that he had rather feminine facial features in the past, his eyes, although they were pointed in the edges was so large that it had been said to make him somewhat 'pretty' and his high cheekbones abutted them like a ridges alongside inky open pools. He had distinctly long, inky eyelashes, a small, slim nose and a pointed mouth. But what made him inclined to faint any second was his _body_.

His shoulders had become less wide; his arms had lost all its toned, hard glory. They were hanging stiffly next to decent-sized breasts, and his stomach was clinched in before flaring into wide hips and shapely legs. Features, distinct for a _woman_. Kyouya thought he was dreaming - it had got to be a nightmare. Perhaps the chronic headache he was feeling the night before had made him hallucinate? Maybe he was mentally ill. Even that possibility was a welcome thought to the cold hard reality that was facing him in the mirror.

Kyouya, meticulous as he was, decided he would not enter into full-fledged panic until he was undoubtedly sure. To make sure he did not have any defects with his mirror, Kyouya examined himself in front of many others in his room, and to confirm that nothing was wrong with his vision, he substituted his glasses with other frames, then contacts. He checked himself for a fever, and then he even looked down his shirt, just to rule out the fact that perhaps something had stuffed itself in the front of his shirt whilst he had been unconscious.

After doing everything, Kyouya could think of to try and persuade himself otherwise, Kyouya grudgingly settled on having another nap. Although his mind was racing and he had had more than enough sleep, it was the only feasible thing to do. After all, it was a nightmare - it just had to be. When he awoke, everything would be back to normal.

* * *

"Minna!" Tamaki flounced inside the third music room but stopped in his tracks when he realised that not everyone was there.

"Oh? Where's Kyouya?" Tamaki asked, his eyes as large as dinner plates as his mouth formed the perfect 'o'.

"Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi pondered, looking up from a book she was reading, "We haven't seen him all day senpai. We thought he was with you,"

"Ah," Morinozuka said, he had been keeping Hani company as he devoured a cheesecake but looked up a little concerned.

"It's rare for Kyouya-senpai to be late for club sessions," The twins chanted in a sing-song voice, "He's usually in here by himself, organising and coming up with plans for the bu…" they trailed off and as they predicted, their statements managed to fuel the concern in Tamaki's violet eyes.

"Kyouya wasn't in class, I thought he was here!" Tamaki asserted, frowning slightly.

"Did you call him, donno?" Hikaru asked, lounging over to Haruhi, undoubtedly to annoy her, Tamaki noted with wariness.

"Yes, I called him! He hasn't answered,"

"Hey…Kaoru," Hikaru said lazily, "Does this remind you of…?"

"It's uncanny Hikaru," Kaoru caught on with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "If Kyouya-senpai is anything like our donno, he would be in France by now."

Haruhi had not been intending to but she burst into laughter, as a smile graced the taciturn Mori-senpai's face also. The twins however made no such effort to be subtle as they guffawed. After the fiasco had passed, everyone in the host club had found Tamaki's dramatic interpretation that leaving to France was the solution to what he had perceived was the host club members' annoyance, over-the-top and hilarious.

"So Kyou-chan left for France?" Hani asked, small pink flowers bursting and twirling around his face as he turned to Morinozuka.

"No Mitsukuni," Mori informed to which Hani gave a pout and returned to the cheesecake.

"Do you think Kyouya's doing this because of what I did?" Tamaki asked, those brilliant violet eyes again sparkling with worry.

"No senpai," Haruhi said absent-mindedly, "Kyouya-senpai wouldn't do that, but he was feeling sick yesterday wasn't he? Perhaps he's still sick today."

"Of course! You are brilliant Haruhi!" The worry disappeared in Tamaki's face at once, "Kyouya must be suffering and wandering in a barren wasteland that is illness!" Tamaki made a dramatic pained expression, his index finger, slightly curved resting on his chin.

"And we must take a grand stand. We must visit Kyouya and lead him from the wilderness!" Tamaki, swept Haruhi off her feet just as Hikaru was attempting to ruffle her hair and divert her attention away from her book.

"Come Haruhi!" And the rest of the host club followed Tamaki, shouting "Oi oi!" as Tamaki galloped out of the third music room in absolute haste.

* * *

"Kyouya! Open up!" Tamaki yelled through the sliding doors to Kyouya's bedroom.

The twins were making enough noise, banging on the thick opaque doors in a weird drumming pattern.

"Kyou-chan, kyou-chan!" Hani added to the din, clutching his pink bunny.

"Fuyumi-san, so Kyouya hasn't let anyone inside for the whole day?" Takashi asked Kyouya's oneesan who was also out the door, looking slightly amused but concerned at the same time.

"No." she said, a frown marring her pleasant face, "I came to drop off some sushi for him. It has extra wasabi, the way he likes it. Sounds like he has a cold, his voice sounded a little strange through the door."

"Did he say anything Fuyumi oneesan?" Tamaki asked whilst the twins took over the hollering of, "Kyouya-senpai! Kyouya-senpai!"

"I think he said he was only tired." She said, pursing her lips. "I left the food with Honda to give to him when he wakes."

"We'll wait here until he wakes up!" Tamaki chirped happily.

"Well," Fuyumi smiled brightly, "In that case." She gestured over to a digital keypad next to the sliding doors, "The code to his room is 2212. I'd like to see him myself but my husband wants me home." She pouted.

"Thank you Fuyumi neesan!" Tamaki grinned widely as she bade them farewell. "Well I leave Kyouya to minna, take good care of him!" she had said.

"Tamaki-senpai, wouldn't it be better if we left and let Kyouya-senpai recover?" Haruhi asked thoughtfully, "He could be really sick."

"Kyouya? Never! Besides Haruhi, Kyouya has never missed a day of class. Something terrible could have happened, we have to find out what!"

After all the banging, there was silence on the other side.

"Is he even inside?" Haruhi asked sceptically.

"That's it Kyouya! We're coming in!" Tamaki exclaimed the ultimatum, giving a nod to Morinozuka who rapidly typed in the keycode.

The host club rushed into the bedroom once the doors slid open. Everyone apart from Haruhi and Mori-senpai immediately attacked the lump under blue bed sheets. Tamaki was the one who took the lead, "Kyouya~" he cajoled, pulling the sheet form his head, "Wake up Mommy…"

"Senpai…Senpai…" The twins fell silent when Tamaki's sentence trailed off in shock.

Tamaki leapt off the bed and scooted a feet away, his face turning a deep beetroot red, "I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else," he muttered furiously. "I never knew that Kyouya would…he would…"

The bed sheets came away from the newly awoken person's head and the Hitaichiin brothers, stunned finished Tamaki's sentence absent-mindedly, "…have a girl in his bed."

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Haruhi admonished.

"Why would a girl be in Kyo-chan's bed? Takashi?" Hani asked in pure innocence at his friend. Takashi promptly pulled Hani from the bed and covered his eyes, "Don't look, Mitsukuni," he warned.

By this stage, Tamaki had recovered himself, "Fair maiden! Please forgive our intrusion. Of course, your presence here in Kyouya's room is your personal affair. We had no intention of alarming you, however - "

Then the room became so hushed that a person could hear a pin drop. The look the girl shot at everyone, the sharp onyx eyes, glaring under tousled, unruly black locks and dark bags under the eyes froze everyone in absolute fear. Everybody involuntarily took a few step backs and definitely off the bed as the girl propped herself in a sitting position. The aura she exuded was frightening and yet…somehow familiar…

"Everyone…it's me,"

"Kyouya?" Tamaki yelled in absolute disbelief simultaneously to when the twins and Haruhi's "Kyouya-senpai," whilst Hani's tearful question, "Kyou-chan?" was pronounced.

Even the girl's manner of speech sounded like Kyouya's, but the tone was higher-pitched.

The girl rubbed her eyes tiredly as she stood up from the bed. Nobody dared approach her.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki asked. He was following Hani's lead, tears were starting to glisten in his violet eyes.

Then all hell broke loose.

"How the hell - ?"

"That's a costume, that's a costume isn't it? Like the time we all dressed up for Haruhi because of the stupid Lobelia girls - "

"Why do you have something stuffed down your shirt - ?"

"Kyou-chan? Kyou-chan?"

"Please, _please _don't tell me those are real. I mean, if this was what you were inclined, you should have _told _us! Cross-dressing is a much more viable option than surgery I mean - "

"Everybody just _calm down_!" Kyouya finally said, waving them down. He breathed heavily, "This is not a costume. This is _real_."

And then chaos broke out again.

"You're a _woman_?"

"Kyouya-senpai? How did this - "

"Kyou-chan? Kyou-chan?"

"_Please _don't tell me it's surgery - "

"Stop," Kyouya waved his hands again. He sighed, "I-I woke up this morning…and now I'm a woman."

"W-what - "

"How - ?"

Kyouya made another gesture so that people would fall silent, "I have no idea _how_. And _no _Tamaki, this isn't result of surgery. Trust me I had _no _intention of becoming a woman."

"How - ?"

"Okay…Okay…" Tamaki was centre-stage again, looking dead serious. "Did anything out of the ordinary happen before you slept yesterday night to wake up…like this," when Tamaki glanced over at Kyouya in his night shirt, a blush crept across his cheekbones and he averted his gaze hurriedly.

"No, I came home and slept then woke up and I was like _this_." Kyouya hissed the end word with great disdain.

"Oh no, wait a minute." Tamaki gasped drastically, "After class, before you went home, you drank something from Nekozawa-senpai!" He furrowed his brows, "That's got to be it!"

"Ehhhh?" The rest of the host club asked, extremely confused and incredulous.

"Tamaki," Kyouya said impatiently, "That can't be it. It's more likely that I am hallucinating and somehow collectively, we are hallucinating together. Maybe there are some fumes being excreted in this house or in my room, that's making us hallucinate."

"We…could go outside?" Haruhi supplied, trying to be helpful but sill very confused and at a loss to the whole situation.

"I can't go out like this," Kyouya said in a no-nonsense manner.

"Of course you can!" Tamaki said encouragingly, "Just put on a dress, and borrow Fuyumi neesans! She wouldn't mind, we spoke to her just then."

"I know, I heard." Kyouya said through gritted teeth.

"We can introduce Kyouya senpai as Kyouya-senpai's cousin Kyoko!" Hikaru and Kaoru said gleefully.

"Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan!" Hani chanted with an air of finality.

"Alright, alright." Kyouya conceded but as soon as he pulled the shirt over his head, he was met with another chorus break out.

"Kyoko-chan! - "

"Kyouya - "

"Kyouya-senpai, you can't just - "

"Kyouya, you're a woman now, you have to - "

Kyouya stopped midway and let the shirt drop back down to cover his stomach, he regarded them all with a cool gaze, "Then could you all wait outside?" he said civilly.

"Oh yes, yeah of course." They all hurriedly stumbled to say. More than one person blushed before they hurried out of the room, the sliding door shutting heavily after them.

* * *

The third music room was completely enveloped in darkness. Thick curtains shut off any light that could have filtered in through the wall-length glass panes.

This was done in a gesture of courtesy to Nekozawa who was sitting on a red embroidered pink silk chair. The Ouran Academy host club members paced around him, interrogation style. The most enthusiastic one, gesturing and pacing furiously was Suoh Tamaki, the king of the host club.

"Nekozawa-senpai! We have brought you in here for one purpose and one purpose only."

Nekozawa just stared back, looking extremely gloomy and tired.

"Are you or are you not responsible for this?" he gestured furiously at a rather demure girl. Although stoic and silent, the girl had an air of authority about her that was rare for anyone who looked so pale and thin. The host club had somehow smuggled Kyouya into Ouran, introducing her as Kyouya's cousin Kyoko, which a flood of girls welcomed with squeals. They had commented on her beauty and what not, to only be polite no doubt but had instead fed the angry vein that was throbbing in Kyouya's forehead.

"Ah, is that Kyouya-kun?" Nekozawa said, creepily.

Kyouya remained silent as Tamaki did all the talking.

"Yes! This is the shadow-king, whom you have without warning turned into an onna! Was it or was it not your potion that did this! If you did, amazing work by the way," when catching a look on Kyouya's face Tamaki coughed, "I mean, this is unacceptable!"

"I didn't plan for this, no." Nekozawa said tiredly, "The potion is an ancient secret of our family. To thank the host club for solving my own family issues, I had only hoped to help Kyouya-kun when he looked a little worse for the wear yesterday. The potion is said to cure one's immediate troubles, that is all."

"Troubles?" Tamaki asked, dumbfounded, "What troubles?"

"That's enough," this time, even Tamaki was silenced as Kyouya spoke. Tamaki swivelled around just as he saw Kyouya launch himself at Nekozawa, "How _dare _you!"

"Mori-senpai!" Tamaki cried in alarm. Morinozuka didn't need another prompt, in a flash he was by Kyouya's side restraining him as the twins exclaimed in shock, "Mou! Kyouya-senpai!"

Kyouya's teeth were bared in an ugly grimace and his fists were clenched. No one in the clubroom had a doubt that he would have pummelled Nekozawa into the ground hadn't the older boy had caught him by the shoulder. To their surprise however, it appeared that that had not been Kyouya's intention. From a clenched fist, his mobile phone slid out and hit the floor. The phone screen showed that an urgent security message had been sent to the Ootori private police force.

"You will change me back or there will be _serious _consequences, not only for yourself but the whole Nekozawa family…including Kirimi," Kyouya stressed, his eyes gleaming like a demon's. "That's not what you want is it?"

"Kyouya-senpai!" Haruhi said, scandalised whilst the twins both shrugged and shook their heads, "Yare yare…and here we thought he was taking it pretty well."

"Kyouya! Not Kirmi-chan!" Tamaki said, his eyes woeful, "She's _my _little sister too."

"Shut up," Kyouya snapped.

"Kirimi?" Nekozawa asked, his eyes widening, "But-but, the potion is only temporary. It's only a short remedial cure."

"S-so Nekozawa-senpai you are saying that…Kyouya-senpai will change back?" Haruhi asked tentatively.

"Well…yes," Nekozawa said. "Like most medicines, it should wear off after a certain time."

Tamaki let out a breath he was holding. He then looked at Kyouya, "Ne…Kyouya, it'll lift in a while. So…how about you recall your private police? Kyouya~?" he enquired with a brilliant smile.

Mori let go of Kyouya as Kyouya roughly brushed himself off. Then with his stance relaxed, he picked up his phone. "It's me," he said, when he had it to his ear, "Be on standby until further notified."

He then tucked the phone away. When he looked at Nekozawa, his gaze still held hard rage but his demeanour was calm again, "If it doesn't wear off, they're going in." he informed, an unpleasant look on his face. "And I can not guarantee your safety or anyone else's."

"No! I promise" Nekozawa said. "The effects will disappear,"

When everyone remained tense and silent, only staring at each other in hostility Hani found himself the only one capable of injecting some good cheer into the atmosphere, "That's all settled then!" he said, his voice as sweet as ever, "How about we all eat cake to feel better!"


End file.
